BACK IN TIMEJACKSEPTICEYEMARKIPLIER(NO SEPTIPLIER SADLY)
by BaileyCannon
Summary: NOTHING TO DO WITH FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S BUT I DO ENCOURAGE YOU TO READ THIS! Sean and mark go in to the future with their future wives to save their lives and YouTube history can they do it? who will they meet? i don't know read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FNAF THIS IS ALL MARKIPLIER AND JACKSEPTICEYE BUT PLEASE READ ON I ENCOURAGE YOU I AM PROUD OF MYSELF FOR IT :)**

My awesome fan-fic about markiplier and jacksepticeye starts now...

In 2014 pax east markiplier,Bob,and Wade were standing on the panel and in the first row sat sean (jacksepticeye)

as we all know mark was standing in front with his little chest camera and wade sitting there with an unopened bag of cool ranch Doritos.

and Bob was just sitting loved his fans so he loved their attention and so he was getting them to cheer for him and all he had to say was

"plastic cup" or "my name is markiplier" and than wade chimed in with "Math Test!" and the crowed just went silent.

as they were doing their panel they saw a giant burst of light come from the back stage than they heard a loud **THUD** they looked over and there was a woman

wearing a tight red dress and black knee high heels,

dragging both security guys out of the back stage

putting them down on the floor with a **THUD** Mark looked at her and his eyes glistened, and she slightly smiled.

"Mark" she said mark looked at her and said "yeeessss?" she smiled and looked over at Sean,"Sean"..."yes?"and he stands up. the woman walked over to Sean and said

"come up on stage" Sean just nodded and came up on stage. As her and Sean walk up to the stage the ushers her hand to the mic and says "May I have that for a moment?"

Mark kindly hands it to her. she holds it up to her mouth and begens to say..."Hello pax east My name is Bailey Cannon,you dont know me yet simply because mark does

not know me giant burst of light was me i had just came out of a time transmitter or as you call it today a time machine.I am from the future that is why i

took those guards down so quickly." she turned to mark, "i have to talk to you and sean after pax meet me out back." sean than turned to her and said "umm I-I like

your dress." he than goes and sits down mark takes the mic. from her and she walks out the back door.

*****TIMEDY SKIPEDY!*******

Mark grabbed seans hand and ran out of the back door. standing there leaning up against the wall was thought "wow she is beautiful." she than said "thanks"

Mark said "we didn't say anything" Bailey said "i know i can read your mind and I said thanks for the complement" sean looked over at him and said "what did you think"

mark turned to sean and said "i thought she was beautiful" Bailey turned to mark and said "Time to tell you what is going on here,so i am gonna tell you something your

probably not gonna believe but since your you i guess you could understand. Mark me and sean are married and you are married to my best friend all live

and share each other you and sean are youtubers apparently My friend raven your wife is an artist and I am a singer,model and parcore expert." sean looked at her and

yelled "woah that is so COOL!" and "like a Boss!" Bailey giggled and said "you have to come with me to the future your life depends on it" "also your fans wont even

know your gone when we go to the future the time here has already happened so it kinda just pauses,so no promises broken" Mark looked at sean and said "ummm...do you

wanna go? i mean if she is saying the truth than why not?"sean than said I would love to go to the future and meet my self so yea totally!" bailey than said to them

"well than what are you waiting for?" Bailey also said sean i think you are gonna love the design on your time machine" Bailey than pulls out a small remote and

clicks a small red button on the controller than out of no where a giant dint in the ground appierd "woah!"sean and mark yelled. she than pushes a small green button

the remote and a GIANT septiceye sam appear and his pupule opened up and little stairs came out of it. and on the side it has the slogan SPEED IS KEY! Mark said

"yep he built it" Bailey than said "you coming?" jack excidedly yelled "HELL YEA!" and ran into the septiceye sam inside there were 10 seats jack said "why so many

seats?" Bailey said "for our kids and Marks kids" at the same time they both said "WE HAVE KIDS?" Bailey said "yes me and sean have 2 kids twins they both like sean

when he was mark you and raven have 1 kid he looks like you when you were little he is so cute. jack and mark looked at eachother than they looked forward.

than Bailey looked at them and said were here she than said "dont get out yet i have to make a call" she said "iphone 12 call raven fischbach" the iphone said back

"calling raven" Raven than said "hello? who is this?" Bailey "hey raven its me bailey they are here call the guys and tell them to come home they have to meet

themselves." Raven"okay hey is younger mark their to?" Bailey "your gonna have to wait and see...**giggle**" Raven "okay bye" Bailey "bye" Bailey "okay guys lets go"

sean stepped out and saw a little boy run up to him he looked at jack funny and cocked his head at him and tugged on his shirt jack got on his knee and said hey whats

your name the little boy said "my name is Jhon and my brothers name is Jack why dont you know my name dad? seans eyes widened he turned and looked at Bailey and said

"he looks just like me" and a tear streamed down his face and than he said "he is beautiful" the little boy runs inside and than he comes back out with an identical

twin the twin noticed

him immediately and yelled "DADDY!" and he ran to him sean looked at him and he said "they are both beautiful they are my little BOSSES!" Mark saw a gorgeous woman

inside the window and he asked bailey "WOW who is that?" sean stood up and looked in the said "ohhh, Raven!" raven came out and was wearing a

Markiplier t-shirt and skinny jeans with converse raven said "what are you wearing?" than Bailey said "well i had to make another dramatic entrance or else

they wouldn't believed me i had to do it 30 times and this outfit was the only thing that got there attention so i decided to wear it" raven than said "go get some

cloths on okay?"Bailey "okay brb" Bailey came back out in a Jacksepticeye v-neck and black skinny jeans,and converse they than heard keys hit the table and

little kids ran to the door yelling "DADDY!" Bailey turned to sean and mark saying go sit on the couch we are suprizeing them. mark walked in the house through

the back door and sean sat on the couch with him. bailey holding older seans hand walked in to the living room with a blind fold on and stood him in front of the

coffee table and Bailey said now stay right their i am gonna go get you some coffee. Raven walked older mark in blind folded as well and bailey came out and set the

coffee on the table in front of him and raven put tea in front of "Time to take the blind folds off!" sean and mark both took off their blind folds

and all of their eyes widend. younger Marks jaw dropped in front of him was a massive buff Mark,mark stood up and said "damn! I look good!" sean than took off his

blind fold and in front of him was a shirtless buff sean with rock hard than stood up and said "OML I am HOT I look great...LIKE A BOSS!"

Older mark than looked at Bailey and said thank you for bringing them here.I needed this,younger mark looked at himself and said "umm why are we here?"

older Mark said you may want to sit down if you want to know why we brought u and mark both sat down on the couch and listen closely.

older mark than said the reason your here is because there is a war going on between youtubers and we are the only ones who are still friends

just the we all get more and more subs. the others got jelous and they got mad at started to make rumors about how we dont actualy like our fans." sean

interupted "I love my fans" younger mark said "Me to they helped me ge over alot of stuff in the past" older mark than said "I know I am you" than older sean said

"My beautiful girl friend even turned her back on me." sean than said "wait you mean she just left because of the rumors?" older sean than said "yes, yes she did"

Older mark than said "They all left exsept two...two fans stayed because they loved us unconditionaly no matter what and that was Raven and Bailey one day they just

walked up to us as we were sitting at steak in shake and Raven said "umm..excuse me are these seats taken?" than bailey ran up and said "yea are they taken?"older

mark than said

"see i saw how sean was looking at Bailey and i saw Raven and i thought that she was the prettiest girl i had ever seen" Than older sean stepped in and said "i saw

Bailey and her eyes glistened like the was love at first sight." than bailey came up and kissed sean and said "I love you" older sean than said i love you to.

Raven went over to mark and kissed him and said "I love you" older mark looked at younger mark and said are you with me or are you with me so that we can save our

lives and our relationships and our family so who is with me!" younger sean yelled in sync with older sean "ME LIKE A BOSS!" with his hand raised in the air.

Mark yelled "HELL YEA!" with his fist in the air. younger mark said "now Who wants to play cards against humanity?"and than older sean and mark looked at eachother

and said together "Hell yess!" older sean said "we cant remember how long ago i last played this game it has been so long this is gonna bring back memories." older

Mark said "yep" Younger mark delt the cards and they played for hours after hours than it got dark and Bailey said sean do you want to help me with the boys? younger

sean said raven said "Mark i am gonna go put Brandon to bed okay?" older mark said "okay honey" younger mark said "can i meet my son?" Raven than said "yes"

she than grabbed marks hand and walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled "brandon!" Mark than heard from upstairs a small "COMING MOMMY I JUST HAVE TO FINISH

THIS LEVEL OF SUPER MARIO WORLD!" with a lisp speech inpediment Mark than teard up a little bit. than a yell of "OH CRAP!" and he came out of his room and said "OMG

mom is that who i think it is?

Raven than said "yes it is" he than ran down the stairs and Mark looked at him he was a short with glasses and a markiplier hair cut that not even mark had gotton yet

he looked his dad in the eyes and said "I love you dad" Mark started to cry and he said "Bailey was right he does look just like me when i was younger Mark than asked

how old are you?" Brandon than answerd "6 years old" Mark hugged him and said "he is just like me i am so proud" Raven than said "Brandon do you know what time it is?"

Brandon than answerd with a "no let me check" he ran to the kitchen and looked at the frige that had a built in clock on the clock he saw the time 9:30pm on it he ran

back to his mom and said "its bed time 9:30pm" he quickly ran to the liveing room and said "dad i have to go to bed so goodnight" than he ran back to the bottom of the

stairs and hugged mark around the neck and said "goodnight dad i love you" than he turned to his mom and hugged and kissed her goodnight and ran upstairs. younger sean

picked up his passed out son and put himm in bed and than he tucked him in and kissed him goodnight on his way out he heard "dad?" sean turned the boy he just tucked

in sitting up and rubbing his eyes sean than said "its bed time Jhon" Jhon lookd at sean and said "can you snuggle with me till i fall asleep." sean than said "i dont

mind" than he walked over and layed on his sons bed wrapped his arm around his son and snuggled with about an amount of 10min. he heard a little bit of snoring

he got up kissed him on the forhead and whent downstairs mark than said "awwwwe that was cute i got the whole thing on camera!" sean looked at mark and said "that was

fun. older sean said to younger sean we have a room for both of you the oly problem is you kinda have a to share a bed but that shoulnt be a problem right?" "and

anything you do we will know about we will feel and remember anything and all you do" sean looked at mark and mark looked at sean and they said "okay" "where

is the room? older sean grabbed marks hand and walked him to the room as younger sean followed in there was a nicely decorated room with a king sized bed. older

sean walked mark looked at sean and said "why did the older virsion of you hold my hand on the way up here?" sean than said i have no its

just a future thing?" Mark said "yea probobly lets just get to bed"

***in the morning***

Mark opend his eyes to find an arm around him he suddunly widend his eyes and he said "sean?" sean said "hmm?" mark said "why are you snuggleing me?"

sean flutterd his eyes open and saw how close he was to mark than he yelled "OH SHIT!" he blushed and freaked out he let go of mark and fell off the bed

Mark than laughed so hard that he was weaseing and could hardly he stoped and he said "I-I smell earl grey tea" "and eggs and bacon"

sean than said "OML i smell COFFEE!" "and pancakes" they both got up and walked downstairs than saw all the boys awake both older Mark and older

Sean were both shirtless and in ther pajama pants older sean turned around and said "hey sean u want coffee dont you.." sean than said "hell yea!"

older mark said "you want tea dont you?" mark than said "i know myself well" ***After Eating***

sean said "so what do yall do for fu-he was cut off the door bell rang and sean ran to it older sean yelled "wait! dont open the door" sean turned to older sean and

said "why?"older sean said "the girlfriend of ours well she heard you got married and she lost it she comes over every monday to beg me to come back to her.

so if you open the door you are gonna go to her cuz ur still in love with her in your time" sean than said "no i wont go to her i can talk to her try to straighten

things out" "I got this" sean opened the door and she looked at him and she said "he brought you to the future? he told you how it ended didnt he" sean looked at her

and said "i thought i could trust you and love you but now that i know how you really feel i dont know if i love you anymore" "just stop dont come back please i am

married and i have kids i need you to leave me alone dont come back...good bye"

sean turned around and closed the door fell to the floor and started to weap Mark got down their to comfert his friend sean fell into his arms and cried on his sholder

he may not not love her but he did once and the 4 years of love they had was just a waste thrown away never to happen again and now he has a wife and he also has to

break her heart and go through this again in his time but its okay maybe it will hurt less in his own time. he quickly cheered up enough to see that Bailey was

hugging him tightly and his kids were hugging him to Mark had stood up and stood next to older sean and older Mark Bailey than kissed sean and said i love you.

sean than stood up and said "so what are we gonna do today?" older sean than said "well we are going to sighn a peace treaty with the other youtubers and we will be

on our way sean than said "wait...what? i thought we were in a war." "yea a video war and we won" sean,mark,older sean,and older Mark were on there way to the pac

center in austin tx. they walked in and it was a giant youtube play botton sheet and it said we'er sorry and they all sighned it.

they than went back to the house and got in the time machine and whent back to their time when they poofed back into their time everything was frozen and then

about 3 seconds it started to play again mark looked at sean and he said lets get to the sighning.

Okay i hoped you liked it the second chapter will be out in a while i am almost done with it and than it will come out as soon as possible :) bye peeps lov ya!

p.s

sorry i am really bad at grammar and spelling i am also dislexic so i just want to apologize for all the mispelled words and not mutch grammar :) okay bye now peeps lov ya!


	2. Chapter 2

sean and mark standing at the sighning tables whent through hundreds of people they got many things from fans having a ton of fun meeting fans had never felt better

at the end of the sighning sean looked at Mark and said "i am hungry wanna go to steak and shake?" Mark smiled at sean...when they got there

they sat at a booth as they were sitting there the waiter came up to them not looking up from her note pad she said "may i take your order?"sean said "yes actualy i

would like a double cheese burger and a

chocolate shake she than said and what can i get you and another waitress walked up behind her and started to tell her who the costomers were she than looked up from

her notebook and said "holy crap i am so sorry i didint look up at you when i asked for your order and i cant believe that i am takeing your order free your food is

free i am sutch a big fan of both of you and i know i shouldnt be acting like this because you just got back from pax i think..i wanted to go but i couldent afford it

i am sorry i will stop flipping out" **deep breath** **breath out** Waitress said "can i take your order Markiplier" mark than said " you can just call me Mark

and i would like to order the same thing that sean is getting a double cheese burger with a chocolate shake. also its okay i love meeting fans its okay its a natral

reaction." the waitress than says "thank you" **moves hair looks at mark** "my name is raven i will be serving you today" than she slightly smiles and walks away.

mark says "holy shit she is gorgeus when she is younger i wonder what Bailey looks like younger." sean"i cant wait to meet her" raven than looks At her best friend

Bailey and asks for her help with the food trays of corse she picks it up with hair in her face. she is walking over their and they are both on their breaks they set

the food down and raven says "ummm...is this seat taken" bailey than said "yea is it taken?" **bailey moves her hair** Mark says no they arent taken and to please

take a seat raven sat down next to Mark and Bailey sat next to sean,sean couldnt stop staring at her eyes. Bailey blushed and looked at sean i cant believe that i

am sitting next to Jacksepticeye sean and mark both said "i know this is kinda suddun but bailey you have gorgeus eyes and raven you are gorgeus"

mark said "raven do you want to go i dont know umm...on a date with me. raven than said "yes i know its verry suddon but you know yolo."

sean"so bailey i know this is all suddon but i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Bailey "yes i would love to i know its suddon but i have watched

your videos and from what i can see your a really nice guy and i want someone like that so yea" After all eating their food sean asked bailey "hey what time do you

get off of work?" bailey than said "I get off work at the same time raven does i get off at 7:00" Sean than asked Bailey "Hey how about me and mark come pick you up

tomarrow after you get off work?"Bailey than said "that would be perfect if we had work tomarrow but we don't." Raven than said "sence we are room mates i guess

we could give you our number and you guys call us when you are going to pick us up and we will give you our address and than we can go from there." Mark than said

"thats perfect" sean than said "true" raven than rights down her number and gives it to mark and rights down baileys number and gives it to sean.

raven than said "our break is over but we will see you tomarrow bye" than she smiles and walks away with bailey. sean talks to mark on the way to marks house and

says "I cant belive that we just met our wifes!" Mark than said "I am still suprized." sean than says "i wonder where we could go for a date with them...ohh

i know we could take them to a movie a total date clieshe." Mark said "yea and we ask them what movie they want to see." sean "than we could take them to a picnic"

and mark said "yea and we look at the stars with them" Mark than said "dude you can come stay at my house so that you dont have to leave so early" sean than said "cool

thanks" when they got to their house" Mark and sean looked in their closits to find the perfect outfit for their date sean picked a beany,his glasses,black jacket,

black skinny jeans,black converse,and band bracelets. for Mark he chose a red and black flannel with the top two buttons un buttoned,denim skinny jeans,his glasses,

black converse,and a braded bracelet. than they got in there pajamas and went to bed because it was 12:00am at night and they needed their rest even though sean doesnt

have a sleep scedual. (Mark has a apartment in sanmarcos tx.) ***in the morning***

sean woke up at 2:00pm he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and brushed his hair than he got dressed and walked back into his room he than set up his gear

because he had bought recording stuff on amazon for a studio for when he comes over. so when he got his stuff set up he started to make a reading your comments video.

when he was done he ran to marks room and knocked on the door he heard from the otherside of the door a "himmff!?" sean than said "you should probably get up its

already 2:35" sean than heard from the other side of the

door "okay i am up...I-I am...**snore**" sean than walked in and he was in his boxer briefs under the blanket snoreing away. sean than closed the door and went in

the kitchen and started cooking pancakes. he than heard "**thud**" sean quickly turnedoff the stove and ran down the hall into marks room and he had fallen off his bed.

sean ran to him because he was said to sean "what happened?" sean than told him"you fell off your bed and hit your head on your side table." Mark said

"am i bleeding?"sean said "yes but how did you know?" Mark than said "their is blood on your hand and you look worried." sean than helped him up and said its nothing

to worry about. its not like their is a giant gash in your head" Mark than said "okay i am gonna get dressed." sean than said "okay hey i am making pancakes so meet

me in the dineing room." Mark said "we dont have pancake mix." sean said "i have my ways." sean than closed the door and went in the kitchen and kept cooking.

***in marks room*** Mark walked into his closit and got dressed,when he was done getting dressed he quickly decided to go in to his bathroom and wash the blood from

his hair and than he walked out of his room and into the said "whats up?" sean said "nothing mutch" sean grabbed two plates and walked into the dineing

room and set them down and sat down Mark sat down with him where he had placed his plate down and he said "good morning." ***after breakfast***

Mark walked into his liveing room and set up his camera and started to make a youtube video when he was done he looked at the clock and it was lunch time he asked sean

"hey sean do you want to go get lunch?" sean quickly answered "yea do you want to go to cracker barrel?" Mark than said "HELL YES I WANT TO GO TO CRACKER BARREL!"

sean laughed and said "well than lets go." sean quickly grabbed his keys and jumped in his car. mark got in the passinger seat and they pulled put of the drive way

as they were making their way down the street they stoped at a stop sighn and saw a little girl cross the street with her mom she was wearing a little yellow sun

dress and yellow sneakers and her mom was wearing a train (the band) t-shirt and skinny jeans. with black vans off the wall sean turned to mark and said "Wow can you

belive that,that is going to be us one day with Raven and Bailey?" Mark turned to sean and said "yes and i cant wait to see my little boy brandon."sean looked at him

and said "i know i can hardly contain it." than the car behind them honked and they had forgoten that they were at a stopsighn and they made their way to cracker

they got their the waitress asked how they were doing and asked "how many?" sean said "just 2" she said "yes okay right this way" as they were going to

their table two teen girls ran up to them and said "can we have your autograph?" with beaming smiles sean said "yes sure" Mark than said "yes sure" the teengirl that

had blonde hair had a mariplier t-shirt and denim shorts with glasses and green eyes was holding a sharpie and a phonecase witch had sam septiceye on it sean sighned

her phone case and Mark sighned her t-shirt wich had a pach on it witch said "signiture here" the teenage girl that had broun hair and green bangs had a phone case

with markipliers mustash on it was sighned by Mark and her T-shirt she had the saying speed is key with a septiceye sam as the dot of the "I". she than told him

"my name is sandy and her name is taylor." than sean said "i like that name i hope you have a great day. we have to go though bye." the girls said good bye and walked

back to their table. sean than turned and saw that the whole resturant was stareing at them they looked at the waitress and she said "what was that all about?"

the teenage girls walked up and said "you dont know who this is?" the waitress looked at the little girls and said "no who are they?"the teenage girls said they

are markiplier and jacksepticeye. the best youtubers in the whole world they have both saved lives and gotton many people out of depression they are the funniest and

most careing youtubers of all are amazeing sean is boss and Mark was born awesome." than the girls walked back to their seats and sean looked at the waitress

and said "i dont know about all of that i mean we are just people just like any of you we just make stupid videos and hope people like them."Mark than said "yes we are

just people" the waitres than said "apairently not" the waitress than put them in the nicest tables they had and said your waiter will be out in a little bit and

handed them a menu and walked away the waiter was the boss of the estableshment and he walked up to them and said "what can i get you?" Mark said "i would like the

chicken

and dumplings and a coke" sean than said "can i get the chicken fried steak and a cup of coffee." and the boss said "would you like creamer?" sean than said "no i like

it black" the boss walked away and sean looked at mark and he was smiling and trying not to laugh. sean said "what is so funny?" Mark said "Thats what she said"

and he burst out laughing sean burst out laughing along with him.a different waiter brought them their Marks phone rang than he said "its wade" Mark said

"hey Wade" wade said "Help me i am being surounded by fans." mark than said where?" wade than said in Walmart in Buda Texas." Mark said oh okay be their in a moment.

He looked at sean and said "we have to go." sean said "whats wrong?" Mark than said he is being surrounded by fans and he cant escape." than they got their food to go

and ran out the door. when they got in the car they had no idea where they were going so sean looked up walmart in buda tx they used the gps on his phone and when they

got there it didnt look to bad but they whent inside and wade couldent be seen just a giant croud of Mark txted Wade to yell look their is Mark! and sure

enough you could hear him say "OMG LOOK THERE IS MARKIPLIER!" and every last one of them turned around and saw Sean and all the girls said"OMG LOOK ITS SEAN!"

sean yelled "OH SHIT!" And ran for it. half of the fans ran to mark so mark jummped on top of a freezer near the door and yelled "CALM DOWN!"and all of them

were still and Mark said "Whats going on here?"all the fans raised their hands and mark picked the little girl in front she said

"frenchtoastken said that the first person to catch wade at Walmart Buda tx would get to meet him.

mark thought to himself the youtuber war is sarting. sean ran up to the freezer and jummped on top of it and all the girls were freaking out and mark yelled again

"CALM DOWN!" and they stood still. Mark than wiped out his phone and called Future bailey sean said what are you doing? Mark said i am calling future Bailey."sean

than said how?" Mark just said she gave me her number." At the end of the line she said "hello?" Mark than said we need your help but your gonna have to make annother

dramatic intrance." Bailey than said "okay" a large Flash of light happened and a bunch of fog filled the room and she walked in and said "Mark?" He than said i am

over here raven came in next to her they were both waring a tight dresses and she used levitation boots and she flew in the sky and said "everyone who is not a famous

youtuber get out!" wade was in the corrner saying "thanks now who is this" in a so called...sexy? voice. she turned around and said shut up wade. wade than said Mark

she just told me to shut up. Mark looked at him and said wade meet my wife Bailey She is from the future and she comes to help me in fact i have a date with her

younger self later. Bailey yes my favorite date the movies and a picnic. wade said awwwe i didnt know you had a romantic bone in your body..haha." sean than said "meet

my wife we are also going on a date later" raven than said "yes me a bailey both had a geat time on that date. Sean than said "we have to go get you do you want

to come?"Bailey and raven both said no we have to go give the kids lunch and put them down for a nap so we cant."wade chimed in "ummm..Kids?" Sean than said "yes

kids and we have already met them." Bailey said we have to go bye.

wade said thanks and bye and than he than said "sean time to call our timed Bailey and raven" sean called tham and said "we would like to take you on that

date now" Raven said

"okay we are getting ready and our address is 874 bossatronial street in Buda tx." and sean than said "we will be their in a bit."

when they got their they looked at the house and in was the same house they were at in the future they walked up to the door they knocked and they heard a

"come in we are upstairs."they walked in the only diffrence was the set up of the looked at Mark and said "look familiar?" Mark said "yep." with that they

heard footsteps and it was Raven and she came down in a tight black dress with knee high,high heels and black rose earings. she said "is this to much?" Mark than

said "no its perfect"they heard another pair of foot steps and Bailey was wearing her red dramatic intrance dress with black knee high,high heels.

and she said "is this to much?" sean said "no its perfect" and sean said "you are gourgeus." Mark said "Raven your his phone rang he looked at it and it

was bailey he than looked at young bailey and said "i have to take this its i will be right back." mark clicked answer call he than said "Hello?" Bailey than said we

on our way be there in a minute." Mark said "okay i will be waitng." Mark than grabbed Bailey by the hand and sat her down with Raven and said "look i know this is

gonna sound weird and a little crazy but in a second you are going to meet you-" a flash of light happened and a woman wearing the exact red dress that bailey was

wearing and a girl with the same black dress raven was wearing walked out of a time machine. Mark looked at her and than looked at Bailey and said "your future self"

Bailey stood up and said "What?" Raven stood up and said "O-M-G this is crazy!" Raven looked at herself and said "snap out of it!" Bailey looked at her self and said

"Bailey we are the same person you are just simply younger than my viersion." younger Bailey looked at herself and said"well than if your me and thats raven than who

is that?" Bailey turned arround and two little boys walked out of the time machine and looked at sean than yelled "DADDY!" sean looked at Bailey and said this is

gonna sound crazy and scary but these are our chilren and we are married in the future so is Mark and raven." sean handed one of the boys to her and said that ones

name is jake and the other ones nam-Bailey interupted "the other ones name is jack because i named him after your channel because thats how i knew about you and with

out your channel we would have never met and jhon always stood out to me." she than teard up a little bit and hugged sean. sean stoped for a second and slowly wraped

his arms around her and said "one day...one day we will have kids in our own time." than he stopped and looked at the time machine and he stopped and said "where did

he come from?" and saw brandon standing there he said i saw the twins go in and wanted to stop them but when i got in mom had already launched it." older raven looked

at him and said "i am sorry baby." she kneeled down and kissed his forhead. younger ravens eyes widened and she looked at mark and mark said "well we have a kid to."

raven said "wow i have a kid she looked down at him and said its a boy so i would have named him brandon." Brandon looked at her and said "thats my name mom."

raven hugged her son saying this is so freaking awesome." she looked at mark and walked up and hugged him. older raven than said we better be going we dont want to

spoil the fun and she looked at her younger self and said "you are gonna have alot of fun." bailey than grabbed john and jake and walked into the time machine and

Mark hugged Brandon and than older raven grabbed Brandons hand and said "bye mark i love you and i will talk to you later" Mark than said back "i love you to."

younger ravens eyes widened and looked at him and she said "you love me?" Mark looked back and said from the first moment i saw you it was love at first sight."

he grabbed her hands and said "its suddon in our time but i have said it a million times to you in another time i love you raven"sean than looked at Bailey and said

"i love you too,to the moon and back and i never want you to forget that." they than went to see a movie and they went to go see Fault in our stars. even sean cried

but thank god Bailey didnt see it because she was crying her eyes out at the than said "its time for some food" by the end o the movie it was already dark out

an thankfuly there were alot of stars out tonight they walked to their car and drove to a hill and saw a blanket and when they got out Baileys eyes sparkled and she said

"A picnic?! this is my dream date ad you made it come true thank you so much and than raven got out and saw the picnic blanket and the stars and she said to her self

"wow this is amazeing and romantic i have never had someone do this for me" they all went to the blanket there layed out was sandwitches,champane

(alcohol free for mark),coffee,cake,cookies,and smores them was a Bright fire. raven was sitting on the banket looking up at the stars.

Mark began to hum the song "space is so cool" by him Bailey than began singing along to the song and sean looked at Mark and was suprized that she could sing. sean

than said "wow i didnt know you could sing so beautifuly." Bailey blushed and said "i have been singing sence i was two because of a bad studder that stoped me from

talking verry much because i had to sing everything i said so i got picked on alot for it and dont sing very oftin in fron of people.

Mark looked over and said "i used to have a speech impediment i used to have a lisp." Raven looked at him and said "thats cute is that why our son was talking like

that?,it was so cute." Mark said "i got picked on all the time for it." sean than said "your relly good at singing and you should persue that a great gift.

sean looked at bailey and said "i have to show you somthing bailey"...he grabbed her hand and pulled ove to where thier was no light what so ever "Now look up"

She looked up and saw an ocean of stars she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders she said "wow it is so beautiful.." sean said "i know just like you" bailey

bailey giggled and turned twoards him he looked at her and she said "you know you are the best boyfiend i have ever had you gave me so much you saved my life you gave

me my deam date and you even were their when i was alone and i just can't thank you enough." he grabbed her chin and pulled her close and kissed her. she kissed him

back but the feeling had never been wrapped her arms around him and than she pulled away. "wow now i know"she said "know what?" sean said "I love you to" she said

she smiled and gabbed his hand and sat down and

snuggled under the stars.

**Marks POV**

Their she is the girl of my dreams and she is sitting right next to me. i moved my hand close to hers and grabbed it she entertwined her fingers between mine."your

amazing you know" i said she turned and looked at me and she said "you know what you said made my day and now we are out here under the stars you amazing in every way

and i can't ask for anything better" she leaned close to me...i leaned in and kissed her she slightly turned her head and than she pulled away and than she said

"I love you to"

AND AGAIN SOORRRRRYYYY 4 THE BAD GRAMMAR I HAVE A HARD TIME WITH WORDS LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
